Sebuah Game (by Febiyan Nailarizqi)
by Hikigaya Kenji
Summary: Sebuah Petualang baru untuk Kirito dengan sebuah game baru berjudul Cyber Buster Online, dia harus menghadapi musuh lamanya di game CBO yang dia jumpai di game kematian yaitu Sword Art Online.


**Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara**

**Sebuah Game © Hikigaya Kenji**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf apabila penulisan EYD saya masih kurang bagus, maaf juga apabila FF ini gak jelas dan aneh, saya masih newbie. Dan apabila banyak typo mohon di maafkan.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebuah Game**

**Genres: Adventure, Drama, Fantasy, Game, Romance**

**Rated : T**

Musim semi yang indah di daerah Tokyo, hiduplah seorang pemuda yang bernama Kirigaya Kazuto, pemuda yang berhasil selamat dari sebuah Tragedi. Tragedi yang banyak merebut nyawa orang-orang, tidak memandang umur, jenis kelamin, banyak yang telah di ambil nyawanya hanya dengan sebuah game. Game kematian yang berjudul "Sword Art Online"atau biasa disingkat dengan SAO ini telah banyak merebut nyawa banyak orang. Salah satunya adalah teman Kazuto yaitu Sachi dan teman temannya dari _Guild Kuroneko. _Saat ini pemuda ini sedang bersantai menikmati kehidupan sekolah biasanya, walaupun begitu ketika dia mengingat semua kejadian yang telah terjadi di dalam game SAO tersebut, dia langsung _trauma _karena dia melihat di depan matanya sendiri banyak orang yang telah tewas.

"Kirito-_kun! _Kirito-_kun!" _seorangwanita cantik dengan rambut _oranye _memanggil namanya.

"Oh, Asuna ada apa?"

"Duhh… Kirito-_kun _ini daritadi melamun terus! Sepertinya kamu sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok,"

"Jangan bohong Kirito-_kun, _aku tau kamu pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Kirito tidak berhasil menutupinya bahwa sebenarnya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya begini Asuna,"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku masih tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan semua kejadian tentang di SAO dan ALO dulu."

Asuna memeluk Kirito sambil berkata "Tidak apa-apa Kirito-_kun_, aku tau itu adalah petualangan yang sulit. Tetapi semua yang terjadi sudahlah terjadi, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

"Mungkin kamu benar juga Asuna." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah kamu jangan sedih begitu terus! ayo kita makan _bekalnya _nanti dingin lho."

Sepulang sekolah Kirito sepertinya sedang berlatih _kendo _bersama adiknya yaitu Suguha.

"Hyaa!"

"Aku menyerah!" Teriak Kirito.

"Hehehe, aku menang lagi! Yeay!"

"Kamu ini benar-benar hebat dalam bidang _kendo _yah Sugu."

"Oh ya Kakak, aku ingin bertanya padamu." Tanyanya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Begini, Kakak tau game terbaru yang berjudul "Cyber Buster Online"kan?"

"Iya aku tau, memang ada apa? Sepertinya serius sekali." Jawabnya.

"Sebenarnya…"

"Ya?" Kirito bingung dengan pertanyaan adiknya itu.

"Aku ingin…"

"Ya? Ayolah cepat katakan saja, jangan mebuat aku bingung."

"Kakak…"

"Ya?!" Kirito mulai kesal.

"Bermain bersamaku!"

"Kampret! Aku kira ada apa ternyata hanya mengajak main bersama."

"Hehehe! Kakak pasti berdebar-debar'kan?"

"Baiklah, kita akan main jam berapa?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin setelah kita berlatih _kendo." _Jawab Suguha.

"Tunggu dulu, tapi aku belum _register _di game itu, dan juga aku belum membuat _character_." Kirito menjelaskan.

"Kakak tinggal buat saja dulu _character_nya lalu, tunggu aku di _Lobby _ok?"

"Baiklah, tapi _nickname_mu siapa Sugu? Dan _character_mu seperti apa?"

"_Nicknameku_ sama seperti _nickname_ku di dalam ALO, dan _character_ku tidak jauh berbeda seperti di ALO."

"Baiklah, tapi jarang sekali kamu suka bermain game, dan bukannya kamu tidak terlalu suka game?" Tanya Kirito.

"Po-Pokoknya Kakak nanti harus _Log In_ yah?!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu jadi seperti seorang _Tsundere _begitu?"

Setelah selesai berlatih _kendo _Kirito langsung menuju kamarnya dan lalu dia mengecek sebentar komputernya, dan sepertinya dia mendapat sebuah pesan dari orang tak dikenal.

"Apa ini? _Email_? Dari siapa ini?" Kirito membaca nama pengirim tersebut dan mendapatkan nama "Tuerie" dan pesan tersebut berisi "Bersiaplah aku akan membalasmu di dalam game Cyber Buster Online! Ingat itu pendekar pedang!"

"Apa-apaan email ini? Dan juga bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau aku akan membuat _character _di game CBO? Apakah ada yang mendengar sewaktu perbincanganku dengan Sugu?" Kirito mulai merasa khawatir dengan email tersebut, tetapi sepertinya dia tetap akan membuat _character _di dalam CBO.

"Baiklah, sepertinya akan berbahaya tapi belum tau juga kalau belum di coba. _Link Start_!"

Walaupun sebenarnya Kirito ragu untuk masuk ke dalam game CBO tersebut, tetapi dia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam CBO tersbut.

"Silahkan isi _Nickname _anda." Sebuah program memberitahu Kirito untuk mengisi _Nickname_ tersebut.

"Hmm… Sepertinya aku akan tetap memakai _Nickname_ku seperti biasa."

Kirito mulai mengisi kotak _Nickname_ tersebut yang bertuliskan _"Kirito"_ singkatan dari nama aslinya yaitu _"Kirigaya Kazuto"_

"Lalu, silahkan pilihlah model gaya rambut anda dan warna rambut yang anda inginkan." Program itu memberi penjelasan kembali kepada Kirito.

"Hmm… Sepertinya aku akan memilih gaya rambut seperti tubuh asliku saja, dan untuk warna mungkin warna hitam saja."

"Sekarang pilihlah warna mata anda." Program itu kembali memberikan penjelasan kepada Kirito.

"Mungkin warna hitam saja."

"Apakah anda yakin ini semua sudah sesuai yang anda inginkan?"

"Baiklah, Ok." Kirito menekan tombol _button_ OK yang menandakan bahwa dia telah siap dengan _characternya_.

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga untuk chapter 1nya :v maaf kalo end chapter 1nya nge-gantung :v masih bingung buat kelanjutannya :v sorry juga kalo gaje dan masih banyak penulisan yang salah :v . Baru pertama kali buat FF ya gini entah bagus atau engga, pokoknya silahkan dinikmati :D

**Febiyan Nailarizqi**


End file.
